Slash Meets Megan
by Soniccouples10
Summary: Our spiked shelled turtle finds something in the sewers


Crying is the first thing I hear on my walk outside of my nest,Who in the world would bring a baby down into the Sewers?.

Allow me to introduce myself before I continue My name Is Slash formally known as Spike .I just got back to New York after over a year of hiding on Road island after my Def feet by one of the turtles-Yes I said Turtle Like him I'm a mutant turtle..I fell off a building I am alive though.

As I continued walking ahead the crying grew louder 'must be getting close' I thought walking ahead and what was the source didn't surprised me but angered me. A baby no older then 6 months by the looks of it was sitting there wearing a pink footie PJs the pink gave it away that it was a girl.

But what dwindled my anger to confuson was the child's hair..it was Green Not just green the shade of it showed that the color is a light tint.

"Who would leave their child down here?" I growled to myself while picking the baby up who stopped crying abit and looked at me with ocean blue eyes look scarcely familiar.

"MEGAN! MEGAN!" were heard from somewhere up ahead probably 'Megan' as it turns out is the infant in my large hands is called. I better return her to her family,Starting to walk the voices continued shouting.

"How the hell can you lose track of your own daughter Mikey!" A male voice shouted and I froze in mid step Rapheal?

"I Thought she was still napping Raph! YOU left the door to the lair WIDE OPENED! aren't you worried about your son getting out!?" the second voice shouted Must be Michelangelo and Megan is his daughter. "Looks like finding your family shall be easier then I thought young one" a said to the six month old who giggled she probably know who father's voice anywhere.

"Wait guys do you hear that?" Leonardo's voice sounded to my ears as I grew closer and around the corner...and being noticed by Donatello "SLASH!" he shouted right before him and his brothers got into battle stance drawing their weapons at the ready.

Sighing with a roll of my eyes I held up Megan where they can see her.

'Megan!" the orange clad turtle shouted dropping his weapons and ran over and snatch the infant from my hands and held her close lovingly and I said "Why did you just let your daughter wander into the sewers!? you're lucky I found her before someone else did!" I snapped pointing at Michelangelo as his ocean blue eyes went wide.

"I Was asleep! I fell asleep with her napping on my chest! so sorry if I'm a deep sleeper mr 'nearly kill me and my brothers!' " he shouted but quieted down when Megan got scared by his shouts.

"What you doing here Slash?" Rapheal said next to Donatello who was still pointing his weapon at me along with Leonardo doing the same with his katana's. Rolling my eyes I replied sarcastically "Well I thought attack at random." I started before becoming serious"I was just returning to New York from where I was in Road Island I heard crying and found her that answer your question?" was my question after explaining what brought me to this point.

A giggle cut off the purple clad turtle catching my attention to Megan in her father's arms it puzzle's me how A MUTANT TURTLE can have a HUMAN for a child other than adopting her which I doubt he did. "How do you have a human child for a daughter?" passed my lips that has been on my mind for the past few minutes.

A few seconds of silence passed and I grew tired of waiting for the answer "Well?" was my question impatients lacing my voice. Seems the blue clad turtle Leonardo was about to retort something but was cut off as a voice was heard behind them causing them to turn seeing Master Splinter and a teenage blonde with orange highlights wearing a baby blue shirt and jeans with holes in the knees her eyes a very pale blue..which meant she was blind.

That explained so many things now.

"Michelle!" Mikey shouted Must've been his mate "What are you doing here!?"

"I believe I have the right to go looking for my daughter Mikey! just because I can't see doesn't mean I can't help!" this 'Michelle' said deffencively. Master splinter shook his head at his son if he was telling the turtle to think before speaking then by all means shut up and think first!.

"Michelle is it? I found her somewhere in the sewers" I replied catching the young blind woman's attention.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"My name is Slash and No I haven't harmed your daughter" I said walking over but was stopped by Michelangelo who was glaring daggers at me teeth baring in a frown. I understood his attitude so I backed up abit a good distance.

"Thankyou Slash" the young female said with a smile surprising me and probably the others. I have never been thanked before since i was known as Spike Raph's pet turtle for listening to the hotheaded turtle's rantings.

shaking my head to rid me of my shock I replied as calm I could try "You're welcome" with that I turned around and started walking away.

"Ah!" was heard causing me to turn back and I noticed Megan reashing for me with the 'gimme' motion,I chuckled waving to her before leaving and her father,mother,gandpa and uncles left to their home with her...I got a feeling I'll see the young lady again in the future but right now I need to head home to get a nap after this.

'I shall never forget this day and the green haired infant' with that thought/vow I walked home smiling.

**Soniccouples10: OK I just watched TMNT 2010 Episode 'Slash and Destroy' I just had to make a oneshot of Slash! since the 80's he hasn't been seen so Yeah infact I'm letting the turtle do Disclaimer SLASH!**

**Slash: OK Read and review and Soniccouples10 does NOT own me or anyone Nickelodeon and Mirage Comics do She only owns Megan and Michelle!**

**Soniccouples10: Later people!**


End file.
